This invention relates to water closets, and more particularly relates to an improved water closet utilizing a pressurized tank system having a minimum of moving parts.
With the advent and increasing concern for water conservation, the need for an efficient water closet using minimum water for efficient operation is evident. Such devices have been heretofore proposed, but have not been widely accepted because of the complexity of their construction. Such systems employ pressurized tanks to reduce the overall space required for the system while maintaining the same efficient operation. These systems are advantageous in that they require less water for flushing and produce efficient operation with a minimum of objectionable noise.